madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Madagascar/Quotes
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- MARTY: Grand Central Station! It's grand, and it's central! ---- MELMAN: Hey guys! That room has those nifty sinks you can wash in and look (sticks out tongue revealing a urinal cake) free mints! ALEX: This isn't a field trip Melman! (throws urinal cake on platform) This is an urgent mission to save Marty from throwing his life away! Now where's the train? MELMAN: Ah! Here it comes. (the animals stick heads onto the tracks in the wrong direction) ---- JULIEN: Shh! We're hiding. Everyone be quiet. That includes me. Shh! Who's making that noise? Oh, it's me again... ---- MELMAN: San Diego. GLORIA: San Diego? MELMAN: White, sandy beaches; cleverly simulated natural environment; wide-open enclosures. I'm telling you, this could be the San Diego Zoo. Complete with fake rocks. (Taps on a rock) Wow, that looks real. ---- MORT: I'm steak! Me me me me me me me me! ---- SKIPPER: Well, boys, our monochromatic friend's in danger. Looks like we have a job to do. (directing Private) Embarking into hostile environment. Kowalski! We'll need to win the hearts and the minds of the natives. Rico! We'll need special tactical equipment. We're gonna face extreme peril. Private probably won't survive. (Private's crayon tip breaks off and he looks up in shock.) ---- MASON: and Phil are surrounded by police If you have any poo, fling it now. ---- JULIEN: (begins waving to the zoo animals on the boat) Maurice, my arm is tired, wave it for me (Maurice begins waving Julien's arm) Faster! ---- PRIVATE: arriving at Antarctica Well, this sucks! ---- MAURICE: Oh my. What big teeth you have. Man. JULIEN: Shame on you, Maurice! Can you not see that you have insulted the freak? ---- trailer JULIEN: They're just a bunch of pansies. (pause) Let's go meet the pansies! ---- JULIEN: What is a bite on the butt amongst friends? (shakes his tail at Maurice) JULIEN: Here, give me a nibble. ---- JULIEN: After much deep and profound brain things inside my head, I have decided to thank you for bringing peace to our home. And to make you feel good, I'm going to give you this lovely parting gift. (presents Alex with his crown) ALEX: No, I couldn't. Really, I can't take your crown. JULIEN: Oh, that's OK. I've got a bigger crown. It's got a gecko on it. Look at him shake! Go, Stevie, go! ---- PRIVATE: penguins are in Antarctica and there is just a lot of wind and a big mound of snow Well, this sucks! ---- SKIPPER: You! Higher mammal. Can you read? MASON: Well I can't read. But Phil can. ---- JULIEN: Come on? time to robot! (robot voice) I am very clever king... tok tok tok tok... I am super genius... I am robot king of the monkey thing... compute... compute. ---- SKIPPER: Remember, cute and cuddly, boys. Cute and cuddly. ---- SKIPPER: You didn't see anything! ---- SKIPPER: Just smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave. Kowalski, progress report. KOWALSKI: a hole We're only 500 feet from the main sewer line. SKIPPER: And the bad news? KOWALSKI: a broken plastic spoon at Skipper's feet We've broken our last shovel. SKIPPER: Right. Rico, you're on litter patrol. We need shovels, and find more Popsicle sticks. We don't want to risk another cave-in. PRIVATE: And me, Skipper? SKIPPER: I want you to act cute and cuddly, Private. Today we're gonna blow this dump. ---- JULIEN: We thank you with enormous gratitude for chasing away the foosa. GLORIA: The who-sa? JULIEN: The foosa. They are always annoying us by trespassing, interrupting our parties, and ripping our limbs off. ---- JULIEN: I like them too! MORT: Well, you hate them compared to how much I like them! ---- GLORIA: Come on, we are New Yorkers, right? MARTY: Yeah. GLORIA: We're tough! We're gritty! MARTY: Yeah! GLORIA: We're adaptable! MELMAN: Yeah! GLORIA: And we are not gonna lay down like a bunch of Melmans! MELMAN: No, we're not! ---- MAURICE: Where are you giants from? ALEX: We're from New York. JULIEN: All hail the New York Giants! ---- MORT: They are savages! Tonight we die. JULIEN: The feet! I told you about - I told you to - I told you - didn't I tell him about the feet? MAURICE: He did tell you about the feet. MORT: cutely E-he. ---- GLORIA: Where are the people? SKIPPER: We killed them and ate their livers. (beat) Gotcha, didn't I? ---- SKIPPER: Status. PRIVATE: on computer keyboard It's no good, Skipper. I don't know the codes. SKIPPER: Private Don't give me excuses, give me results! ---- lines PRIVATE: Skipper... don't you think we should tell them that the boat's out of gas? SKIPPER: Nah... just smile and wave, boys; smile and wave. ---- ALEX: Shut up Spalding! ---- GLORIA: Aww, you poor little baby, did that big mean lion scare you? MORT: Mm-hmm. GLORIA: He did? He's a big fat old puddy-tat, isn't he? MORT: and lifting arms up to be picked up GLORIA: Come on, mama hold you. Awww! MELMAN: They are so cute from a reasonable distance. GLORIA: Look at you! Aren't you the sweetest thing... aww I just wanna dunk him in my coffee! MORT: cutely ---- SKIPPER: Hey, Quadruped. Sprechen Sie Englisch? MARTY: I sprechen. SKIPPER: What continent is this? MARTY: Manhattan. SKIPPER: Hoover Dam! We're still in New York! Dive! Dive! Dive! ---- JULIEN: They're just a bunch of pansies. MAURICE: I don't know. There's still something about that one with the crazy hairdo that I find suspicious. JULIEN: Nonsense, Maurice. Come on, everybody! Let's go and meet the pansies! ---- ALEX: from running and calling all night Marty, Melman, Gloria. Gloria, Melman, Marty. Marty, Gelman, Gloria, Marty, Melman, Morty, Morty, Gelman, Regis, Kelly. Matt, Katie, Al. ---- JULIEN: Alex with his crown I would like you to have this. ALEX: Oh, Julian, I couldn't. JULIEN: Oh, that's OK. I've got an even bigger one with a gecko on it! ---- SKIPPER: Can you keep a secret, my monochromatic friend? (Marty nods head) SKIPPER: Do you ever see any penguins running free around New York City? (Marty shakes head) SKIPPER: Of course not. We don't belong here. It's just not natural. This is all some kind of whacked-out conspiracy. We're going to the wide-open spaces of Antarctica. To the wild. ---- trailer MELMAN: shouts Ahhhhh! Nature! It's all over me! Get it off! ---- JULIEN: Maurice, you have insulted the giant freaks! ---- MORT: King Julien! What are they? (shouts) What are they? JULIEN: They are... aliens! Savage aliens! From the savage future! MAURICE: They've come to kill us! And take our women! And our precious metals! MORT: weeping JULIEN: Get up Mort! Do not be near the King's feet, okay! ---- JULIEN: Welcome to Madagascar. MARTY: Mada-who-ah? JULIEN: No. Not who-ah. As-car. ---- ALEX: shouts You maniac! You burned it up! Darn you! Darn you all to heck! MELMAN: Can we go to the fun side now? ---- MASON: and Phil have just escaped I hear Tom Wolfe's speaking at Lincoln Center. MASON: signs frantically Well, of course we're going to throw poo at him! ---- MARTY: The penguins are going, so why can't I? ALEX: Marty, the penguins are psychotic. ---- MELMAN: They are kind of cute from a reasonable distance. ---- MARTY: King Julien He's got style. ALEX: What is he, like, king of the guinea pigs? MELMAN: I think it's a squirrel. JULIEN: Welcome, giant pansies. Please feel free to bask in my glow. ALEX: Definitely a squirrel. MELMAN: Yep, a squirrel. ---- SKIPPER: Well boys, it's going to be ice-cold sushi for breakfast! ---- ALEX: Come on! Melman, Melman, Melman! Melman, Melman, Melman! Wake up! Rise and shine! It's another fabulous day in the Big Apple. Let's go. MELMAN: Not for me. I'm calling in sick. ALEX: What? MELMAN: I found a bro... another brown spot on my shoulder, right here. See? Right th... right there. You see? ALEX: Melman, you know it's all in your head. Hm? ---- MARTY: This place is crackalacking. Oh, I could hang here. I could hang here. ---- MAURICE: flatly Presenting your royal highness, our illustrious King Julien the XIII, self-proclaimed lord of the lemurs, et cetera, et cetera, hooray, everybody. ---- MELMAN: Hey! Hey, you guys! That room has some nifty little sinks we can wash up in, and look! (Takes urinal cake out of mouth) Free mints! ---- GLORIA: Melman! Are you okay? MELMAN: Yeah. I often doze off while I'm getting an MRI. ALEX: Melman, you're not getting an MRI. MELMAN: CAT scan? ALEX: No! No CAT scan! It's a transfer! It's a zoo transfer! MELMAN: Zoo transfer? Oh, no. No, no. I can't be transferred. I have an appointment with Dr. Goldberg at five. There are prescriptions that have to be filled! No other zoo can afford my medical care! And I am not going HMO! MARTY: Take it easy, Melman. It's gonna be okay. We are gonna be o-kizzay. ALEX: No, Marty. We're not gonna be "o-kizzay"! Now because of you, we're ruined! ---- MARTY: Did you ever think that there might be more to live than steak, Alex? ALEX: his steak He didn't mean that, baby. No, no, no. ---- GLORIA: What kind of zoo is this? MELMAN: I just saw twenty-six blatant health code violations. MARTY: I'm loving San Diego. This place is off the chizain. MELMAN: Twenty-seven. ---- GLORIA: It's not people, it's animals. MELMAN: California animals. Dude. MARTY: This is like a Puffy party. ---- ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Quotes